


Waking Up

by Walruspants



Series: Oneypebbles [1]
Category: oneyplays
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneypebbles - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walruspants/pseuds/Walruspants
Summary: Just a short little thing I wrote at 1AM
Relationships: Zach Hadel/Chris O'Neill
Series: Oneypebbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Waking Up

Chris woke up, the familiar face of Zach in front of him. Their arms were around each other and their legs were tangled. The shorter man was still asleep, snoring lightly. Chris snuggled up closer to him, feeling the other man's breath on his face.

Chris waited for 20 minutes for Zach to wake up, watching the morning sun slowly come up over the horizon. Zach slowly opened his eyes, a bit startled seeing his boyfriend's face only a couple of inches away from his own. "Good mornin', babe" The Irishman whispered, nuzzling the tired man.

The American purred. "Morning" He yawned. He untangled his legs and stretched, then sat up.

"Zach?" Chris asked. "What is it?" "I, uh, I think you pissed the bed!" The taller man informed him. "WHAT?!?" Zach yelled in his nasally voice while checking himself.

"I'm just messing with ya, babe!" Chris reassured. "That's not funny, man!" Zach growled, embarrassed. "Awh, come on, you can take a joke!" Chris said, kissing the shorter man's nose.

Zach grumbled as he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He quickly made himself a bowl of cereal, rubbing his eyes the entire time. Chris slowly walked up behind him, planting his head on top of the other's.

"Can I have some?" The blonde asked. "Make it yourself." Zach mumbled, still mad about earlier. "No, I mean, just give me a bite!" Chris exclaimed. "What, you want me to spoon-feed you like a baby?" Zach questioned. "I guess, yeah"

The brown haired man dipped his spoon into the cereal, then carefully lifted it up to Chris's mouth. The taller man took the bite, smirking. "Thanks babe" He giggled. This lightened up Zach's mood.

They soon both became giggling messes, Chris planting a kiss on top of Zach's head. Zach returned the favor, pecking Chris' lips. "I love you, man" The Irishman whispered into the shorter man's ear. "I love you, too, babe"


End file.
